Some newly made carpets and rugs are subject to roll marks and/or reverse pile occuring when the carpet is rolled immediately after manufacturing and crushing or deforming the carpet pile. In the case of older carpets having been laid down for three to five months or longer problems such as puddling, pooling, shading and deformed carpet fibres occur particularly in high traffic areas.
In the case of new carpet, the problems only become apparent once the carpet has been shipped and installed and in the case of both new and older carpet, the problems can be so severe that they may require removal and replacement of the carpet. This is an expensive procedure with the damaged carpet generally being sold as seconds or for salvage.
There is very little, if anything, presently available in the way of carpet fibre refurbishers for repairing deformed, bent carpet fibres.